Dr Mann and Mr Wolf
by ace-beef
Summary: "Great, a werewolf, that's all we need! Get Jekyll on the case" 3rd person POV. Robert Jekyll thought he had got rid of MIO for good, but after a new arrival in town they turn to him for help. It's not Jekyll that they want though, to capture a werewolf they'll need Hyde...rating changed to a T because of some gore in Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Robert Jekyll awoke in the large armchair next to the fire, head pounding, a faint sound of Hyde chuckling darkly in the back of his mind. Robert cursed Hyde, for going out to the Empire, to see Bella, cause chaos and drink. Then he came back home, flopped into the armchair and slept, leaving Jekyll to wake up and face the hangover in the morning. He couldn't remember quite how much Hyde drank, but it must have been a lot, for his head felt like someone was constantly hitting it with a hammer, and as he opened his eyes he squinted in pain, the bright light of daylight being a shock to the system. Robert's stomach churned uncomfortably, not quite handling the amount of alcohol that Hyde had consumed the night before.

Just as Robert closed his eyes again to sleep through the hangover, someone bashed loudly on the front door, at least that's what it sounded like to Robert. ' _That has to be Lily, who else would it be?'_ Jekyll thought, with Hyde groaning with exasperation from his cage in the back of Jekyll's mind. Reluctantly, he forced himself up and shuffled to the door, once again wincing at the bright light of the outside world as it flooded his face and the room behind him. He looked down at the person on his doorstep and was surprised to find that it wasn't Lily who stood before him.

The person in front of him was a man of average height, muscular build and rather large hands and feet. He had a strong angular jawline, which drew down to a pointed chin and up to prominent cheekbones. His lower jaw was covered in a short but shaggy beard, giving him a rough and rural look to him. His mouth was average in size and his nose was long and pointed, along with deep-set, rich, hazel eyes that shone with life under thick brown eyebrows. The man's hair was a rich, dark brown with a hint of chestnut that caught the light of the sun and flowed up and back around his head. It was thick and contained many layers of different lengths, all of the layers curling upwards slightly at the end. He grinned a welcoming grin showing brilliant white teeth and had one of his large hands held out to Robert, inviting him to shake it. Hyde was suddenly alert in the back of his mind.

"Is it me, or does this man have abnormally long and pointed canines?" Hyde commented, a tone of concern in his voice.

' _Hyde be quiet, you're not helping'_ Robert thought, but this comment from his other side did invite him to have a second look at the man's teeth, as he wearily lifted an arm and shook the man's hand. _'I don't see much wrong with them'_ Robert replied. Hyde made a noise to show that he still wasn't sure, he could sense something odd about this man, Hyde just wasn't sure what.

"Hello! I'm Dr Harry Mann, I've just moved in a few houses down from you and I thought I'd come and make friends with my neighbours" the man greeted warmly, after shaking Robert's hand firmly.

"Uh, hello, well I'm Dr Robert Jekyll, pleased to meet you" Robert said, flashing a fake smile to hide how rotten he was feeling. The man, as Robert now knew him as Harry, grinned his stunning grin once more.

"Oh so you're a doctor too, eh?" Harry beamed, his face lighting up. Obviously Robert was the first of his neighbours that he had something in common with.

"Yes I am" Robert answered back, smiling falsely and begging the man to leave him in peace. The sound of Hyde laughing echoed from his cage at the back of Jekyll's mind.

"Excellent! Well I shall leave you. Oh! By the way, I have a very loud dog who likes to howl at night sometimes…n-not often though, so if you hear any howling…i-it's my dog" Harry's striking grin also seemed to turn slightly forced, and both Jekyll and Hyde sensed an uneasiness about Dr Mann all of a sudden. "Well…goodbye!" Harry said hurriedly, and he spun around and quickly walked away.

"Bye" Robert called half-heartedly after him, closing the door and shuffling back to the armchair by the fireplace.

"What a strange man" Hyde said, ponderingly, as Jekyll flopped down into the comfortable armchair.

A week later, one night when a brightly shinning full moon was in the sky, Robert heard the howling that Harry Mann had told him about. It could be heard coming from a distance, but it was still loud. The dog howled three times, long, loud and low, sounding more like a wolf than a dog. The long moaning howls sounded lonely and seemed to be crying out for help, for someone to keep the dog company, echoing a voice of an outcast. Robert wasn't too concerned; his only thoughts were _'why is nobody keeping that dog company?'_ And ' _how big is Dr Mann's dog?'_ Hyde on the other hand was thinking much more extreme ideas.

"That Harry whatsit is a werewolf" Hyde declared in the back of Jekyll's mind. "I'm sure of it."

' _Rubbish, he wouldn't come and live in a populated area, introduce himself to all of the people living around him and point out that there will be howling coming from his house if he was'_ Jekyll argued back, wanting to banish the idea from his mind; Robert had had enough of monsters.

"It's staring at you in the face just accept it already! I bet MIO will call us up in the morning wanting _my_ help to deal with it, just watch" Hyde growled, bashing his fists against the cage he was imprisoned in. Jekyll twisted his head slightly in a flinch. Unfortunately for Robert, Hyde was right.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2


	2. Chapter 2

"Robert! There are some guys at the door who want you!" Garson's tired voice echoed down the stairs into the lab, where Robert stopped what he was doing and groaned. At this news, Hyde leapt up in excitement and began to cackle loudly, filling Jekyll's brain with the grating laugh of Hyde's glee. Jekyll closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and walking miserably up the staircase of the lab and to the front door. Sure enough, three men in black trench coats and black hats holding a small white sack were standing in the doorway, blocking the light of day and casting an ominous shadow into the front room. Reluctantly, Robert walked out with them and climbed into the black car that was waiting outside, as the small white sack was swiftly forced onto his head.

When the sack was roughly pulled off of him, he was standing in one of the small basement rooms of MIO headquarters, eye to eye with Bulstrode and with Brannigan to his left. Jekyll glared angrily at the man in front of him, and Bulstrode responded to this with a smug grin that stirred Hyde and made him growl from the back of Jekyll's mind.

"What do you want this time?" Robert demanded, acting slightly like a stroppy teenager. Bulstrode clapped his hands together with glee.

"Well, turn around and you'll find out" he motioned, walking around Robert and behind a table with a large object covered in a cloth. Robert turned around as instructed and was met with the side of the table. The two were now standing on either side of the table.

"What's this?" Robert asked innocently, looking down at the large object warily. He looked back up again to Bulstrode and gestured with his hand to request a look, and, after a nod from Bulstrode, Brannigan tugged the cloth away from the large object on the table, uncovering it. Robert clapped a hand to his mouth and quickly took a step back, suddenly feeling sick and queasy from the state of the body on the table.

The body had been torn to shreds to such an extent, Robert couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. Ripped and bloody fabric was scattered around the body and it was impossible to tell what the items of clothing previously were, but worse of all was the actual condition of the body. Nearly all traces of the person's hair had been wrenched out, and the few strands that were remaining had been clumped together, matted and stained by more crimson red blood, so the hair colour was indistinguishable. The face had four long and wide lacerations across it, one of the eyes was missing, the mouth ripped and the cheek torn on one side, with blood trailing down the sides of the face, now dry and flaky. The rest of the body was covered in the same lacerations, except for the neck, where a tiny thread of tissue at the back kept the head joined to the body, the rest looked like it had been torn out by sharp and deadly teeth. The abdomen was in a similar condition, with large chunks missing surrounded by teeth marks, and with chewed up and mangled organs such as coils of intestines spilling out of the large gaping holes in the flesh.

"Brannigan, replace the cover before Dr Jekyll is sick" Bulstrode instructed blandly, looking calm and collected, his hands behind his back. Robert on the other hand was standing far away from the table, one hand leaning on a wall and the other still pressed tightly over his mouth, his back bent over. After hearing the flutter of the cloth being laid onto the body, Robert slowly stood up and gradually walked over to the table again, hands by his sides and his face white and pale.

"What on earth, could do _that_ to a human?" Robert stammered, his hands at his sides trembling slightly.

"We reckon a werewolf, a powerful one" Brannigan answered calmly. Robert's face changed instantly at this to one of a perplexed terror. Hyde lit up with excitement, grinning broadly and straining against the bars of his cage in Jekyll's brain, desperate to break free and beat up a werewolf. It sounded like great fun.

"And guess who we want to help us catch it" Bulstrode smirked, raising an eyebrow at Robert, who shook his head frantically. Hyde bared his teeth in annoyance.

"Nope, I am not going after a werewolf, as invincible as Hyde thinks he is, neither of us will be able to survive injuries like…like… _that_ " Robert exclaimed, pointing a shaking finger at the cloth-covered body in front of him. Hyde sighed with exasperation.

"We don't want you to try and kill it, just to distract it long enough for us to shoot a tranquiliser into it…we've dealt with werewolves before, Dr Jekyll, and we think we know who the wolf is" Bulstrode explained, staring at Robert with cold and calm eyes. Robert glanced away, clenching his jaw in uncertainty. Bulstrode sighed.

"It's this new neighbour of yours, Dr Harry Mann, and we want you to go to his house at some point before the next full moon. Preferably sometime this week, as the wolf will be in its weakest state." At this information, Hyde once again leapt into life and laughed with delight, before boasting about how he was right the whole time. Jekyll's head twitched slightly.

"Okay fine, I'll call you from the telephone box when I plan on going over" Robert said hesitantly. "Might I ask, what are you going to do with Harry?"

"We're going to see if he'll work for us! We'll offer him protection and a safe place to transform once a month, and I've always wanted to have a powerful werewolf on the team, they have so many uses" Bulstrode mused, looking off into the middle distance as two men in black coats and hats walked up to Robert with the small white sack. The last thing he saw before the sack smothered his face was Bulstrode looking at him with a smug expression that made Hyde's blood boil.


	3. Chapter 3

Today it was the turn of Dr Mann to be awoken by the sound of someone knocking on his door while he felt rotten. He wasn't sure what or how much he ate last night, but it made it clear that his human stomach was a lot smaller than the Wolf's stomach. However, this wasn't the first time that this had happened, and he wished for the day when the Wolf will learn how much it was allowed to eat.

Clutching his abdomen, Harry slowly shuffled down the stairs of his house to the front door, feeling sick and weighted down, his shirt untucked from his trousers and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He ran his fingers backwards through his hair, combing his thick, chestnut brown hair from his face, which was noticeably thicker after his transformation along with his beard, which was shaggier than normal. Harry took a deep breath, stabilising himself and tried to conceal any signs of the Wolf that might have been visible, before putting on a false stunning smile and swinging the door open.

"Hello, Harry" the visitor smirked, who proceeded to push forcefully past the surprised doctor and invited himself in, black coat billowing out behind him. Harry shut the door slowly and watched his guest with a mixed expression of bafflement and annoyance.

"Uh…Jekyll, is it? I'm sorry bu-" Dr Mann began, before being quickly interrupted by the man who he thought was Robert Jekyll.

"Oh don't mind me, I just wanted to have a friendly neighbour to neighbour chat, get to know each other more, you see? Because I think we're more alike than you realise…" Hyde grinned slyly, collapsing onto one of the two sofas in the front room, making himself at home. Harry's anger was starting to build, his emotions still slightly unstable from his transformation. He noticed a change in Dr Jekyll, when he had met the fellow doctor before, he seemed polite and reserved. But now he was the complete opposite, loud, rude and arrogant. Harry didn't like this change, he sensed something dark, dangerous and threatening had come to life in his neighbour and began to grow suspicious, bracing himself in case this new Dr Jekyll did anything he didn't like. This new behaviour made him tense, and the Wolf inside him jumped to life, despite being weak from the transformation. Harry blinked in confusion a couple of times before smiling very fiercely, grinding his teeth slightly.

"I'm sorry but I don't quite understand what you mean, we're both doctors yes but, how else are we alike?" Dr Mann questioned as politely as he could, making an effort to suppress his irritation. He was still standing by the door, standing with his feet together and his hands behind his back, hoping to hide the gradually lengthening nails on his fingers. Hyde cackled darkly.

"Well, I am fully aware of your ability to change," Harry's hazel eyes widened in shock and the forced smile vanished instantly, his jaw becoming clenched. His hands behind his back curled immediately into tight fists and Harry felt his stomach drop in panic, his nails grinding against the palms of his hands. _How did this guy manage to find out?_

"Aaand as a fellow person with the ability to change I thought I would introduce myself properly to you." Hyde launched himself up from the sofa and stood in the middle of the room, a sly grin on his face, his dark and dangerous eyes glinting slightly with a blue spark as his arms stretched out wide.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, snarling faintly and his eyes turning yellow. _Two can play the eye game,_ Harry thought, feeling the Wolf advancing to his beckoning call in his mind. Hyde's smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"The first time we met you didn't meet me, you met Mr Perfect, Dr Robert Jekyll…but now…now you meet Hyde!" Hyde announced loudly, bowing slowly with the grin still plastered on his face. Dr Mann's legs were now apart and bent slightly, his arms curled round his sides and flexing his fingers that had nails starting to turn into claws on the ends of them. Standing up straight again, Hyde recognised the threats that Dr Mann was displaying and this only stirred more excitement and adrenaline in Hyde. He too had his arms curled round his sides, but his hands were in tightly clenched fists and he was hunched over slightly, grin slowly turning into a snarl. Jekyll was locked firmly in the cage this time, and he was watching on in fear through Hyde's eyes as Dr Mann's human body was contorted slightly into the monster that massacred the body at MIO. He feared that Hyde would get too confident in his strength and would end up with severe injuries that Robert knew that neither of them would survive.

"How did you find out about me?!" Harry roared, eyes now a bright yellow, nails grown into long, sharp claws, canine teeth growing longer and sharper and the hair on his head and arms growing longer and darker. Harry sensed great power in this man and saw him as a huge threat, the instinct of the Wolf influencing the decision on what to do with him.

"No need to get so worked up, Dr Mann" Hyde teased in a tone of mock worry. "I want us to be friends!" The cocky grin returned to Hyde's face. At this comment, Harry's eyes narrowed, his teeth and claws shrank back slightly, his face in an expression of suspicion and his posture gradually returned to one that was more human, and less threatening.

"Really? Last time someone said that to me I was nearly killed by some crazy, vigilante monster hunters…You won't tell anyone about me, will you?" Harry spat, before asking cautiously, a hint of desperate pleading in his voice. Hyde heard this, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but MIO already know about you and are hunting you down..." Harry's eyes flew wide open in fear and he shook his head slightly. "…With my help of course" Hyde muttered quietly, turning away slightly and bracing himself for an attack.

"WHAT?! " Dr Mann roared, except his voice sounded less like Dr Mann's and more like Mr Wolf's. Overcome with rage, Harry couldn't and didn't try to stop the Wolf inside him from breaking free. This Hyde fellow was asking for a fight, so it was a fight that he was going to get. Hyde grinned excitedly, _now the REAL fun begins!_

Hyde watched with glee as the man standing in front of him turned into the half man, half wolf monster that had ripped apart the corpse that Jekyll had seen at MIO headquarters. The first thing was the dark brown fur that sprouted from Harry's skin, the hair on his head growing longer and his beard seemed to enlarge to cover his whole face. This was followed by the enlarging muscles and bones, which snapped into place with loud cracks and pops and changed shape to fit the anatomy of half a man, half a wolf. The growing body forced the clothes to tear and fall from the beast, the shards of fabric floating calmly to the ground. Harry's legs and feet grew longer, forced him to stand on the balls of his feet as a series of loud snapping noises resulted in a knee-length tail that swished angrily from side to side. His arms grew longer, his hands grew bigger with the nails at the end of them curling into long and lacerating claws. A snout erupted from the roaring face, human teeth warping into long and deadly teeth that belonged to a wolf as two pointed ears grew from the top of the doctor's skull.

A red eyed, snarling werewolf stood before Hyde, towering over him and glaring at him fiercely. Jekyll cowered in the back of Hyde's mind, looking through Hyde's eyes in terror at the beast that stood before him. Hyde instead looked up to the wolf's face and grinned madly, throwing his arms out as if he wanted to give the drooling monster a big hug.

"Well hello Mr Wolf!" Hyde shouted delightfully, as the wolf lowered itself onto all fours. It roared loudly, red eyes glowing with hatred and teeth and claws glinting wickedly. Hyde returned the roar, his own eyes turning a bright blue as black veins stretched across his head and up his neck. The two charged at each other, the gigantic werewolf leaping at Hyde with its jaws wide open and claw-tipped hands outstretched towards Hyde's throat, as Hyde roared again and ducked downwards.


	4. Chapter 4

Sackler was sat, feeling unbelievably bored, in a bush with a tranquiliser gun, until he jumped to attention at the sound of two different muffled roars coming from the door that lead to the back garden that Sackler was facing. Bulstrode also jumped to attention at the faint sound of the roars, but he wasn't crouched in a garden bush, he was lounging in a stylish black car that was parked outside Dr Mann's front door, with the back seat window open. Bulstrode smiled slyly, his plan was underway! Sacker on the other hand, gripped the tranquiliser gun tightly and raised it, resting the long barrel of the gun on a relatively sturdy branch of the bush, still concealed within the bright green leaves. He focused, ready for the two scrapping monsters to burst out of the door facing him at any second.

Hyde ran furiously towards the fur-clad ball of death and ducked underneath the gaping jaw and the grasping claws, rolling underneath the monster and standing up again when he was out of harm's way. The wolf flew over the rolling Hyde and crashed into the empty fireplace, causing soot and ash to fly up from the floor, consuming the wolf completely. Hyde turned around to watch the carnage and laughed triumphantly, before striding towards the dark grey cloud of soot. He had only taken a single step, however, before a low and angry growl began to emit from the cloud, causing Hyde to stop abruptly and the smug grin of his face to fade slightly.

Jekyll cried in fear and terror from the back of Hyde's mind, cowering and shaking all over, as two burning red eyes blazed with rage suddenly from the slowly settling ash. The gigantic, pointed teeth were the next to be visible, lips curled back enough to show gums, in a vicious snarl of fury. Hyde slowly started to take cautious steps back from the fireplace, bracing himself for the next attack. Jekyll covered his face with his hands, no longer wanting to watch what was happening through Hyde's eyes in fear of what might happen.

Suddenly, without warning, the red eyes and bright teeth launched themselves at great speed towards Hyde and Hyde sprang to the side, once again sending the wolf into the floor. Hyde landed painfully as his stomach collided with the hard, wooden floorboards, winding him slightly. As he struggled to get back to his feet, Hyde didn't notice that the werewolf had landed perfectly on all fours and was now lumbering towards him on its hind legs. Just as he was on his hands and knees and ready to stand, a large clawed hand grabbed him around the waist and lifted him off the floor, Hyde's arms and legs flailing wildly. The wolf laughed a guttural laugh before throwing Hyde through the house, where the man with two men inside of him smacked against the tiled floor of the kitchen, the wind fully knocked out of him.

Pain erupted from Hyde's back and the back of his head. He once again struggled to stand, his vision flashing with multi-coloured lights after hitting his head so hard against the floor. He could hear the thundering footsteps of the beast bounding through the house on all fours, roaring as it went. Hyde raised a hand to the back of his and found his messy, curled hair to be warm and wet. When he brought his hand round in front of his face, he saw through his blurry vision that his fingertips were now crimson red from blood that had flowed from the wound he received after his head connected with the floor with such force. Hyde stood on shaky legs, his vision still obscured by the on-and-off glowing lights and attempted to roar back, before closing his eyes and shaking his head furiously. His hands were back into fists as he opened his eyes to red eyes, tapering teeth, cutting claws and dark brown fur sprinting towards him.

Sacker was just about to lower the gun from the branch it was resting on, when suddenly Hyde crashed through the door in front of the bush, the wood shattering and splintering to pieces all around him. The black coat billowed out behind Hyde as he barrelled into the long grass of the back garden. This seemed to knock Hyde back into his senses, as he shook his head briefly, before quickly rising to his still slightly shaky feet, his blue-eyed face screwed into one of annoyance. The red eyes of the wolf glared brightly as the creature stepped over the broken remains of Dr Mann's back door, out of the shadow of the house and into the light of day.

 _Hyde! Move out of the way!_ Sackler thought angrily to himself as he looked down the barrel of the tranquiliser gun, finger on the trigger, waiting for the right moment.

"Come here, Wolfy!" Hyde growled, fists at his side, ready to swing a punch at the slowly approaching werewolf. The wolf bared its teeth and emitted a rumbling snarl as it gradually advanced towards Hyde on two legs, clearly exhausted slightly from the small fight. It never had that much energy to begin with, after transforming under a full moon the night before.

When the wolf was close enough, it raised a clawed hand and raked it down in a vicious slash at Hyde's face, which he easily ducked under and quickly returned with a powerful punch to the werewolf's lower jaw, its teeth clashing together. It howled in pain, before swinging two clawed hands down at Hyde in fury. Hyde only grinned and caught the werewolf's wrists and pushed against the force of the wolf. The two remained locked like this, roaring and growling at each other, until Hyde brought up a leg and kicked the wolf in the gut, causing it to recoil backwards. Hyde spun the wolf around towards the bush before letting go and adding an extra shove.

Sackler saw his chance and aimed for the large, tightly packed shoulder muscle as the wolf stopped clutching its stomach and ran at Hyde. Before one monster reached the other, Sackler's finger pulled the trigger and the tranquiliser dart shot out of the barrel and stuck firmly into the shoulder of the werewolf. It stopped abruptly and roared up to the sky, reaching round to find what had just hit it in the back. A triumphant grin slowly crept up Hyde's face as the werewolf's eyes began to droop and turn yellow, and staggered sideways before collapsing to the floor. As Sackler stood and climbed out of the bush, the fur grew shorter, claws and teeth shrank back and grew blunt, the tail recoiled and disappeared and the body returned to that of a man, with ordinary human proportions.

Hyde looked down at the knocked out Dr Mann, wearing nothing but the remainders of his black trousers, looking more like tattered shorts than trousers, before turning and walking with a slight stagger back through the house and out the front door. At the sight of him, Bulstrode leapt up from his seat and poked his head out of the car window.

"Well? Is he knocked out?" Bulstrode asked impatiently. Hyde, weary from the fight and wanting sleep, strode straight past the car, saying nothing but an irritated "yes!", heading home. Bulstrode noticed the blood trailing down Hyde's neck and clothing and the nasty looking wound on the back of Hyde's head, but thought nothing of it. _He'll heal._

Hyde burst through the door to his house, only to be greeted by a worried looking Ravi and a bored Garson. He took one glance at each of them, before slamming the door behind him and collapsing into an armchair. Garson instantly knew which side of the doctor was present and left immediately, leaving him alone to heal. Ravi on the other hand scampered over to his brother, seeing the blood that was covering Hyde's neck and the back of his head.

"Robert! Are you okay? You didn't get hurt too much did you?" Ravi inquired worryingly, standing next to the armchair and looking at the wound on the back of his head.

"I'm fine, Ravi, I just got thrown around a little bit. Now leave me alone, I want to sleep" Hyde rasped, his eyes closed and swatting a hand at Ravi. At this, Ravi knew to leave him alone, and walked up the stairs, leaving Hyde to rest in peace.

 _Jekyll, you're gonna have a cracker of a headache after this…_


End file.
